Picture Imperfect
by impulsivegiraffe
Summary: Dan Howell and Phil Lester were the perfect example of best friends. Enter self-doubt, suspicion, and worst of all, a girl. Of course, their "perfect example" can survive that… right? PHAN aka danisnotonfirexAmazingPhil aka Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Slash? Serious situations. WAY later, but they're there. Rated T for now, but there are serious situations. NO HATE PLEASE
1. Rude Awakening

SO YEAH HERE IT IS FOR ALL YOU PHANATICS. (Haha, see what I did there?) ANYWAYS WITHOUT FURTHER ADO

* * *

_**THE DISCLAIMER~**_

_**THESE PEOPLE DO IN ACTUALITY EXIST AND I AM JUST FORMING NON EXISTENT EVENTS YUPP.**_

* * *

Dan Howell yawned as he stretched, putting off getting up for as long as possible. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it was the time between actually getting out of bed and taking that first sip of coffee.

Dan groaned when he heard movement from Phil's room. Phil Lester was probably Dan's closest friend.. He never judged and was just always there. He was nice, kind, caring, not to mention hilarious. Dan loved being in Phil's company, but at that very moment, he desperately hoped the boy wouldn't come to wake him.

He heard the knock at the door which was followed by a muffled, "Dan?" Dan buried himself under the covers as the door opened. There was a minute's worth of silence before the door closed again. Once he was out from under the duvet, Dan simply stared at the ceiling. The ceiling. Forever unchanging. Forever incapable of any other function. Forever dull. Forever boring.

Dan couldn't help but find himself thinking the same about himself. He was consistent, never changing. Always plain...

Dan opened one brown eye only to be greeted by two wide blue eyes staring back. Dan jumped, nearly falling off the bed which in turn caused Phil to let out a laugh.

"Jesus Christ Phil! What on _earth_ are you doing?" Dan exclaimed, trying to calm his heart.

"Watching you sleep a'course." Phil replied, pushing his black hair out of his eyes.

"I meant _why_."

"It's one in the afternoon. I figured I'd wake you, but you looked interesting so I didn't."

Phil shrugged at the disbelieving look on Dan's face.

Dan rolled his eyes.

"You perv." he said, throwing Totoro at Phil. Phil laughed loudly as he left.

Dan sighed, squeezing his eyes shut tight once before getting ready for the day.

"So, did you get no sleep last night or something?" Phil asked as Dan made himself a bowl of Country Crisp. "What?" he asked, taking his first bite before joining Phil on the couch. Phil's eyes narrowed as Dan ate.

"What?" Dan exclaimed defensively.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Dan watched Phil suspiciously as Phil casually flipped through the channels.

Dan stared into his cereal, his hair getting in the way. He took a minute to note the strands of red hair in the brown.

"Hey Phil, can I ask you something?" he whispered, half hoping his friend hadn't heard.

"Yeah Dan?"

Phil muted the television and turned his body to Dan, a smile on his face. Dan took another bite of his cereal to give himself another minute.

"Do you think I'm 'plain'?"

"Define 'plain'?"

"Like, uhm, consistent? Boring? I don't know! Just plain!"

When Dan got no reply, he looked up at Phil. Phil looked as if he was on the verge of laughter.

"You? Boring? Are you delusional Dan? You didn't hurt your head, did you?" he asked, laughs escaping.

"You're far from 'plain', Daniel." Phil said with a smile, causing Dan to smile in turn.

Dan knew that when Phil used his full name, he was 100% serious, even if it didn't seem it.

"So," Phil started after a minute. "you want to go into town soon? I've been craving Shake Away something fierce." Dan laughed and nodded in agreement.

They walked to Manchester's Shopping District. The first thing they did, as they usually did, was get some Starbucks. Considering it was December, Dan and Phil definitely didn't want to miss a chance at drinking the Christmas specials.

They sat in the spot in the back Dan had claimed as his own. They chatted about random things; video ideas, their eventual search for a new apartment, future fan meetups, and games.

When they left, it was nearly four and the sun was beginning to set.

"Oh yeah! I need to pick something up." Phil said suddenly as they walked around aimlessly. Dan raised an eyebrow, but followed him nonetheless.

"Do you actually know where you're picking up this... What was it again?" Dan asked after they had exited the seventh store. "Of course I do. Honestly Dan, what do you take me for?" Phil replied, staring up at a sign before making his way to the store beneath it. "No way, I'm staying here. I do _not_ want to walk anymore." Dan stated, "Also, I'm starving. Hurry up."

Dan crossed his arms like a child and pouted. Phil simply shrugged and continued on.

As Dan waited, he felt a chill run down his spine. Not from the cold, but from someone's gaze. He looked up from the pavement to see a couple of girls giggling and sending him glances. Dan sent them a polite smile which seemed as if cue for them to walk over.

"Hi there," one of them smiled. Dan looked them over as he replied with a quiet, "Hello."

They looked perfect. From their hair down to their shoes, not a thing was out of place. Dan internally grimaced. He didn't know why, but perfectly done up girls annoyed him. Maybe he just wanted someone who was comfortable enough to just walk out of their homes right after getting out of bed?

Dan blinked himself back into reality when he realized they were speaking to him. "... So we were wondering if we could treat you?" one of them said hopefully. Dan sighed, "I'm terribly sorry, but I'd prefer to just grab something with my friend and head home." He watched as their expressions went from hopeful to dejection.

Dan sighed again, staring at the street lamp above their heads. He noted the light flicker and wondered how long it would be before someone came around fixed it. Street lamps were pretty useless once they went out. Most of them never get repaired, only replaced... eventually. He watched it flicker more frequently and began wondering when _he_ would flicker out.

"Here," one of the girls said, shoving something into his chest. Dan stared at the piece of paper they handed him. Two _perfectly_ written numbers. He looked up at the girls.

"Give us a call, okay?"

They winked and walked away giggling. Dan just stared as they rounded the corner.

"Wow Dan, can't go a day without getting a number, can you?"

Phil's laugh came from behind him. Dan managed to turn and look at him, though for some reason, he couldn't really see him.

Phil's smile fell quickly as he hurriedly walked up to Dan and grabbed him by the arm.

"C'mon, let's get some food."

Dan allowed himself to be dragged to a little restaurant on the corner.

"I've always wanted to eat here." Phil commented as they were seated. Dan simply nodded to show he had in fact heard.

Phil studied Dan's face before worry crossed his features.

"Dan," Phil started quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Dan blinked a couple times, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. It took him a bit longer to process what Phil had said.

"Not really, no." he replied just as quietly.

Phil searched Dan's face then, for what, Dan hadn't a clue. He seemed somewhat pleased with his findings though because he let it drop.

Dinner was uneventful. Just more casual talk though they did continuously come back to the topic of their impending search for a new home. They had to be out of the apartment by the end of July and though there was quite a bit of time between December and July, they both knew that if they didn't start discussing it as soon as possible, they'd put it off until it was far too late.

"So, London then?" Dan asked before taking the final bite of his meal. Phil nodded in agreement as he called for the waiter. Once they had paid, they began to make their way to Shake Away.

The walk there was spent in comfortable silence with Phil making random comments the whole way. When they arrived, there was only one other customer. A girl stood there with her head tilted up towards the menu.

Phil sat at a table facing the street as Dan got their drinks.

"A Butterscotch and White Maltesers as well as an Oreo and Dime Bar please." Dan ordered as he pulled out the appropriate amount of money.

"Hmmm... I think I'll just stick with Oreo and Dime Bar."

Dan looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She had wavy blonde hair, fair skin, and a rather pointy face. Dan noted the amount of make-up and internally grimaced.

"_When will girls realize they don't need make up? At least not __**that**__ much._" Dan thought as the girl made eye contact.

She had pretty eyes, Dan would give her that much. They were a pale green with rings of brown throughout the iris.

Dan smiled politely and turned back to grab the drinks. He walked over to Phil and handed him his drink as he sat down. He then proceeded to swivel repeatedly, Phil laughing at his antics.

"So..." Dan stopped and they both looked to the right, "which one of you ordered my favorite drink?" she asked, giving Dan a rather flirtatious look.

"Phil."

She lifted her drink and nodded her head in Phil's direction. Dan thought he saw a look of disappointment, but if he did, it passed quickly.

"Good joice, my good man."

Phil grinned in reply.

She took a sip of her drink before she turned fully, extending her hand in greeting.

"My name's Rachel Wilson, but you can call me Rae."

* * *

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

******LET'S NOT KID OURSELVES.**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO.**

**SO JUST DO IT.**


	2. Late Night Happenings

__HEY GUYS, I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. OMFG I HAVE TO PEE, SORRY FOR SHARING BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO BACKSPACE.

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO. (REMEMBER TO R&R)

* * *

**_DANISNOTONFIRE AND AMAZINGPHIL ARE ACTUAL PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY EXIST AND I AM PUTTING THEM INTO SITUATIONS I CREATED. I DOUBT THEY'LL EVER KNOW THIS EXISTS. HERE YOU GO~ (That was supposed to be the disclaimer =D)_**

_Chapter 2- Late Night Happenings_

Phil reached over and shook her hand when Dan didn't. Dan couldn't come up with a reason why, but he _knew _he didn't like her.

Phil nudged Dan, bringing him out of his thoughts. Phil nudged Dan again before Dan turned to her. She seemed a bit disappointed by his lack of interest. Dan offered her a small, "Hi."

"So, what are you boys doing out so late? If you don't mind my asking, I mean." she began.

"We left the apartment for Shake Away." Dan replied to show Phil he hadn't gone off again.

"We couldn't really do anything else because _someone _slept in." Phil added.

"Hey! I only slept until one." Dan defended.

Rachel giggled causing Dan to look at her.

She giggled again and said, "That's cute."

They spoke about trivial things as they drank, Rachel directing the majority of her questions at Dan.

Dan watched as Phil's expression changed to one of infatuation. Upon seeing this, Dan immediately began to worry. Phil had been in his fair share of relationships and each one had ended with Phil a wretched mess.

When they finished, they walked out and stood in front if the shop to say their goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you!" Phil said happily.

"It was nice meeting you too." Rachel smiled.

They stood there awkwardly before she turned one way and Dan and Phil turned the other.

Dan, still not feeling himself, walked a bit slower than Phil so Phil didn't notice when Dan was pulled back.

Dan looked over his shoulder to see Rachel scribbling something onto a piece of paper. She then proceeded to hand the piece of paper to him. "Call me sometime, okay? We could hang out again, maybe grab a coffee." she gave him a smile before turning and walking away.

Dan stared after her, disbelief clear on his face.

"_I showed absolutely no interest, what?_" he thought.

"You okay Dan?"

Phil's voice caused Dan to jump. He turned and upon seeing Phil's smile, mumbled out a "Yeah," and smiled too.

It was eight when they reached the apartment. Dan assumed the Internet Position as he replied to tweets. Phil turned the television on and left the room. Five minutes passed and Dan had grown annoyed. He stared at the television, willing it off. When he decided it wouldn't work, Dan began to call for Phil in a panicky voice.

There was a crash before Phil came running into the room. "What? What is it?" he demanded. Dan just stared up at him from the couch. "Well?" Phil asked after a few minutes. Dan pointed to the television, "You just left it on." he stated. Phil rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote. "I was coming right back, y'know." Phil said defensively. Dan simply shrugged as he watched Phil turn the volume down. He didn't realize he had been staring until Phil snapped his fingers in Dan's face.

"Dan, are you sure you're fine? You've blanked out quite a bit today."

Dan could see and hear Phil's concern, but couldn't find it in him to care,

And that frightened him.

Dan stayed quiet as he closed his laptop and placed it on the coffee table. Phil placed a hand on Dan's shoulder, but Dan just shrugged it off.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed early if that's alright with you." Dan spoke quietly before making his way to his room.

Dan woke up in a cold sweat. He stared up at the ceiling as he gasped for the air he couldn't remember losing. When he was sure he was calm, he checked the time:

1:17AM

He let out a sigh of exasperation before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

What was wrong with him?

Dan desperately wished he knew the answer. The random moments during the day terrified him. What had compelled him to think in such a way?

"_You could just be having an off day._"

But even as he suggested it, he knew it wasn't true. If he was 'having an off day', it wouldn't have such an effect on him.

Dan rolled onto his side and stared at the wall.

Was he depressed?

Dan immediately steered away from that thought. He knew he'd somehow convince himself he was severely depressed when in reality it could be something as small as too much sleep.

Dan rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. He'd talk to Phil about this, but a part of him didn't want to at the same time. It practically begged. Dan never wanted to be a burden to Phil and he felt, no _knew _that if he began talking about such depressing things, Phil would get sick of him. He didn't know how he was sure, he just knew he was.

Dan couldn't remember falling asleep, but when he opened his eyes, the sun was poking out from behind morning clouds. He sighed and turned away, begging sleep to take him.

When Dan realized he wasn't getting anymore rest, he sat up and stretched. He listened for Phil, but no sounds could be heard. He checked his phone for the time:

8:42AM

The earliest Dan would wake up was half past ten. To be up so early made him uneasy. He sat there for a while before deciding it was time to get up.

Dan was pouring milk into his bowl of Shreddies when Phil walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Phil," Dan said, getting a bowl out for Phil. "Thanks," Phil replied on a yawn as he took bowl.

There was silence save for the clinking of cereal hitting the bowl as Phil poured it as well as the muffled sound of Dan's chewing

"You're up early." Phil stated as he poured milk into his bowl. Dan took another bite of cereal, purposely taking his time to chew. When he swallowed, he shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, I am." It was spoken in a tone of finality and silence surrounded them once again. Once they had finished eating, they moved to the living room, each man taking their respective place on the couches.

Dan was waiting for his laptop to start up when Phil began to laugh. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. "We've finally used the breakfast bar. Took us about four months, but we did it." Phil let out another laugh which in turn caused Dan to crack a smile. Soon Dan was laughing too and their apartment was full of nothing but the sound. When the laughter died down, they were still grinning at each other.

Dan was still smiling when he turned back to his computer. It was like Phil _knew _when Dan needed cheering up.

Phil really was the best of friends.

Dan found himself sitting in his room. He couldn't remember when or how he ended up there, but he didn't want to move an inch. He just sat on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest, as he stared at the door. His vision wasn't focussed and he didn't blink, though he knew he should've. He just couldn't bring himself to care enough to.

There was a knock before the door slowly opened. "Hey Dan, I was just wondering–Dan?!" Dan's vision was suddenly full of nothing but Phil. "Dan?!" Phil asked, clearly panicking.

After a few rough shakes, Dan blinked repeatedly before looking at Phil.

"Phil, what're you doing?"

"What are _you _doing?"

There was silence as Dan tried to think of a good excuse. Unable to, Dan shrugged and replied, "I don't know."

Phil held Dan at arm's length. Dan watched uncomfortably as Phil looked at him.

He couldn't be sure as to why, but he felt bare.

Completely naked and embarrassed by it.

He felt vulnerable and weak.

He hated it.

"You know I'm here for you, right?" Phil said suddenly. Dan pulled himself out of his thoughts and gave Phil a look of confusion. "I'm only saying this because I care Dan. You haven't been acting yourself and I'm worried. You can talk to me. You can yell at me. You can hurt me. You can cry to me. You can do anything really. You're my best friend Dan and I'll always be here if you need me. Just remember that okay?" Phil looked s bit nervous by the end of his little speech.

Nervous and worried.

And it made Dan want to cry.

But he didn't. Instead, he gave Phil a small smile, which Phil returned with a relieved smile of his own.

* * *

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK~ C'MON, YOU KNOW YOU WANNA. **_


	3. A Fun Night

so yeah uhm... TERRIBLY SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER... I MEAN PEOPLE THOUGHT I'D DISCONTINUED! I NEVER WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN! I DIDN'T DISCONTINUE!

SERIOUSLY THOUGH, SIX MONTHS ISN'T _THAT_ LONG, IS IT?

Whoops, sorry guys! Don't kill me, I swear it wasn't on purpose. I had it written and then deleted it and so I had to rewrite it and that was so torturous and it took so long because I didn't think anything would be as wonderful but seriously this is so much better so yeah enjoy~

* * *

_**DAN AND PHIL ARE ACTUAL PEOPLE I DON'T OWN THEM I JUST PUT THEM INTO SCENARIOS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T KILL ME PLEASE~**_

* * *

Dan sat on the couch, laptop sitting on his thighs, tumblr open. He was scrolling through his inbox, but he wasn't really paying attention to it; he was too busy staring off into nothing. He couldn't forget what had happened and how _painful_ it'd been to have Phil see him like that. Phil didn't need something like that in his life; he needed happy memories to suit his happy personality. Dan sighed and turned back to shut off his computer; he wasn't getting anything done anyways.

Dan tried to think of something, _anything _other than the nagging ache in the back of his mind. He hadn't a clue as to why it was there, he just knew it was and he hated it.

"_Maybe if I repaid him? But how?_" Dan thought, a million ideas forming, none good enough.

"Hey Dan," Phil greeted cheerfully as he slipped onto the couch next to him. Dan gave him a "hmm" of acknowledgement. He heard the television turn on in the distance and frowned; it was distracting. Didn't Phil understand how important this was?!

There was silence for a bit.

"Your skin is like a roasted marshmallow."

Dan gave Phil a startled look.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, it's like the _perfect_ shade of golden brown."

"Phil, you're creeping me out."

Phil just shrugged and returned to his show. Dan started at him in utter confusion before returning to his thoughts.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Dan finally came up with something.

"_What about __**her**__? I could give him-_"

Dan put his computer aside and hurried to his room. He grabbed his jeans from the night before and shoved his hands into the pockets. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and walked back to the living room, staring at it as if it was a new species.

"Hey Phil, I have something for you."

Phil muted the television and turned to Dan, a smile on his face. Dan, not knowing any other way to go about it, shoved the paper into Phil's face. "Here, this is for you. I thought you'd like it."

There was silence as Phil looked at it.

"This is Rachel's number?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Dan nodded vigorously.

"I think you should call her."

"But she gave you her number."

"I really think you should call her Phil."

Phil looked him in the eye. There was a long pause before Phil sighed, "Fine, but I'm only going to give her a call okay?"

Dan grinned and nodded again.

Dan sat on the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest. Phil was on the balcony, giving Rachel a call.

Dan was beginning to regret his decision. Anyone could see the pure _joy _on Phil's face as he spoke with her, but only Dan knew what it entailed. Phil was going to get hurt; Phil always ended up hurting.

Sofia Fujita used him to get back at her ex.

Claire Canney just wanted sex.

Tia Hayles only wished to break him.

Dan didn't want to see him ruined and he knew if the relationship surpassed the first date, he'd have no choice but to watch his friend crumble.

Phil walked back with a huge smile on his face, pulling Dan out of his thoughts.

"We're going on a date tomorrow!"  
"That's wonderful Phil, where're you taking her?"

"Oh, just dinner and a movie, nothing too special."

"What movie?"

"_New Year's Eve_,"

There was silence.

"What, it looks interesting okay!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it!"

There was silence before Dan began laughing.

"I hope you have fun tomorrow."

Phil smiled in return.

Dan stared at the wall as Phil left, "Bye Dan! Don't get into any trouble okay?"

"I'm not five Phil."

"Your point?"

"... LEAVE ALREADY."

Phil's laughter filled the apartment just before he left.

Dan sat in silence for a while before deciding he had to do _something_ to pass the time. He would _not_ sit there and wait for Phil to come back.

He pulled his laptop to him and opened up safari. He drummed his fingers against the plastic next to the track pad as he thought up something to do.

His eyes scanned the room and his eyes caught the glint of the oven. He had a stare off with it before deciding to bake.

He hadn't attempted cupcakes before and he'd always wanted to so he searched for recipes; Delia Smith ones of course.

He read through the ingredients and paused before x'ing out the screen. "No Delia, mashed potatoes do _not_ go into cupcakes." He opened safari again and searched for cupcake recipes.

He found a recipe for chocolate cupcakes that he was satisfied with and began looking through the ingredients:

_165g plain flour_

_¼ teaspoon baking soda_

_2 teaspoons baking powder_

_65g cocoa powder_

_¼ teaspoon salt_

_3 tablespoons butter, softened_

_2 eggs_

_¾ teaspoon vanilla extract_

_1 cup milk_

He didn't think they had cocoa powder and decided he might as well go to the store considering he had nothing better to do.

Upon further inspection, Dan learned not only did he not have cocoa powder, but he did not have vanilla extract, eggs, nor milk.

At the store, he walked through the aisles awkwardly, it was 9PM and he was the only one there.

He quickly grabbed the eggs and milk, but he couldn't, for the life of him, find the vanilla extract or the cocoa powder. He groaned as he went down another aisle. He didn't want to go looking for someone in case it was somewhere _really _obvious, but if he didn't, he could easily be there all night. He groaned again and decided to just fuck it, he had absolutely no plans whatsoever and it felt nice not _need_ to do anything.

Two hours later, Dan found himself back home with bags full of things he didn't necessarily need, mainly kinder eggs... he really needed to stop with those.

He stashed the bag full of kinder eggs away and began to get the remaining ingredients for the cupcakes. He had gotten cream cheese icing and actual cupcake liners from the store and he was really excited to get on with the baking.

He grabbed his computer and opened up the recipe:

_**1) **__Preheat oven to 175C. Line a muffin pan with paper or foil liners. Sift together the flour, baking powder, baking soda, cocoa powder and salt. Set aside._

"Step one, do a million things." Dan muttered to himself. After preheating the oven and lining the muffin pan, he contemplated what to do about the sifting part of the step. He really should have bought a sift. He frowned before shrugging and pouring all the dry ingredients into the bowl. He mixed it around a bit with a spoon before setting it aside.

_**2) **__In a large bowl, cream together the butter and sugar until light and fluffy. Add the eggs one at a time, beating well with each addition, then stir in the vanilla extract. Add the flour mixture, alternating with the milk; beat well. Fill the muffin cups ¾ full._

Dan stared at it. He knew it was bogus when it said "In 3 Easy Steps!"

"What the actual fuck does 'cream' mean?"

He googled it:

_To rub or work soft shortening, sometimes with sugar, against the sides of a bowl until creamy or fluffy._

"Ah, okay then." he mumbled, taking the spoon and smashing the butter and sugar together. When he was satisfied with it, he picked up the eggs.

"**Oh Roger, no, I don't want to be separated from you!**" Dan said in a high pitched voice, moving one egg up and down.

"_**It's okay Samantha, it's okay, we'll make it through this, you'll make it through this, tell the kids I love them, I have to do this. For us.**_" The other egg said in a deep voice.

Dan had them touch in a sort of kiss before laughing evilly and breaking 'Roger' into the bowl. He laughed maniacally as he beat the egg into the mixture. When he deemed it worthy, he picked up 'Samantha'.

"Your turn my precious."

"**No, we made a deal!**"

"Oh did I? Whoops, must have totally slipped my mind. I wonder why... OH RIGHT I'M EVIL. I HAD MY FINGERS CROSSED THE WHOLE TIME!"

"**GASP! You **_**fiend**_**!**"

"Flattery shan't get you anywhere m'dear. Now then, into the bowl you go!"

Dan made high pitched screaming noises as he cracked the egg and opened it.

When he was finished beating the eggs in, he grabbed the bowl of dry ingredients and the cup of milk. He stared at the bowls and grimaced, "How the fuck do I do this? Damn, they should put pictures up for examples and stuff. This is bogus, I demand a refund!" He yelled at the end, throwing his hands in the air.

He added a bit of the flour mixture, beat the living crap out of it, added a bit of milk and repeated until there was nothing left of either. He mixed it until it looked the way it did on television and grinned at himself.

"See, I'm not a _complete_ fail." He said to himself as he poured the mixture into the muffin tin.

He looked back at the recipe:

_**3) **__Bake for 15-17 minutes in the preheated oven, or until toothpick inserted into the cake comes out clean. Frost with your frosting when cool._

"What? No one said anything about toothpicks! We needed toothpicks?!" Dan exclaimed. He rummaged through the cabinets until he came up with a little toothpick holder. He held it up like it was the most amazing prize one could ever dream of having before placing them down and putting the muffin pan in the oven.

He sighed and leaned against the breakfast bar. He had about 15 minutes to kill...

Dan grinned and began rummaging through the drawers until he came with food colouring. He pulled out the icing he'd bought and scooped it into small bowls. He added a couple of drops of food colouring and mixed it in and added more food colouring until he was satisfied with the colour.

When the cupcakes were done, Dan pulled them out and grinned; they were beautiful. He would dare to say they were his best creation. He sat them on the stove top to cool and grabbed his bag of kinder eggs; he couldn't not eat one. He sat at the breakfast bar and opened one. He cracked open the egg and set the toy capsule aside. He slowly ate the chocolate and grinned like a child when he finished. He snatched up the toy with a greedy pleasure and snapped it open. Dan dumped the toy onto the counter; it was a puzzle. Dan didn't like the puzzles much, but he had to waste time.

When it was _finally_ time to frost, Dan carefully took them out of the tin and lined them up on the counter. He grabbed the butter knife and spoon he was going to use to put the icing on and the napkin he was going to do it on.

Once his station was set up, he got to work.

Dan was pulled out of his concentrated state by the sound of the keys in the door.

"Dan?" came Phil's voice from the entry way.

"In here," he called back, returning his attention to his masterpiece.

"Hey Dan, how was you- what are those?" Phil asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Cupcakes."

"You _baked_?"

"Why yes Phil, I did."

"And you didn't set fire to anything?"

"Oh no, I set fire to a couple tea towels, but I figured I'd just put them in your room. Have fun cleaning up that mess."

Phil laughed and sat down next to Dan.

"You're just in time too, I've finished decorating."

"Wow Dan, these are wonderful."

"Of course they are."

Phil picked one up and examined it, before peeling back the paper liner and taking a bite.

"No really, they're glorious."  
Dan grinned like a little kid before he yawned and stretched.

"What time is it anyways?"

"Currently 12:55AM."

"Oh wow, you were out late."

A grin slowly spread itself across Phil's face.

"Had a good night then?"

There was silence and Dan took a bite out of one of the cupcakes.

"She's absolutely _wonderful_, Dan! Thank you so much for giving me her number. We have so much in common and she's just adorable. Thank you _so_ much."

Phil paused to sigh in contentment.

"I take it the date was successful. When's date number two?"

"We haven't decided yet. She's a bit busy with work at the moment. I'm glad she made the time to see me to be honest with you. She an office worker which you'd think would be dull, but she makes it sound fun. She's really passionate about what she does you know."

Dan smiled supportively; Phil really was head over heels for this girl.

* * *

That was a nice filler chapter wasn't it? I think it was, don't you? I hope you did. If you did, lemme know! If you didn't... lemme know! Y'know you want to. Also, seriously, do none of you guys have accounts or something because like NONE of you make reply-able reviews. Not that I mind... much like I'd like to REPLY to you guys, but it's okay if I can't either. So yeah! I'm gonna work on chapter 4 now so that I don't get shot at.

Follow me on twitter ( CocoShabbir) and tumblr (hotllamasex) for updates!


End file.
